Manually operated fluid dispensers are known for dispensing hand cleaning fluid onto a person's hand. Such dispensers typically have a cover to enclose the operational mechanisms of the dispensers. Previously known dispensers suffer the further disadvantage that covers for the dispensers are difficult for a user to move between open and closed positions and to remove the cover from the dispenser. Previously known dispensers suffer the further disadvantages that bottles within an interior of the dispenser are either difficult to insert and remove or are too readily accessible for tampering removal. Previously known dispensers suffer the further disadvantages that pump mechanisms within an interior of the dispenser are either difficult to insert and remove or are too readily accessible for tampering removal. Previously known dispensers suffer the further disadvantage that both hands of a user are required to insert and remove move a bottles within an interior of the dispenser. Previously known dispensers suffer the further disadvantage that numerous components are required for mechanisms to removably support and couple pump mechanisms to housings of the dispenser resulting in increased costs for manufacture and assembly.